


Waiting Game

by eletania



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eletania/pseuds/eletania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around the song Waiting Game by Banks for the FO4 Song Prompt on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

he sound of his soft, raspy breaths were the only thing echoing through the night. A quiet night in Goodneighbor was a rare find. Maybe it was the jet still streaming through her system, but time seemed to stand still and sleep would not find her. 

They hardly knew each other. Sure, she had run more than a few favors for him and they had joked, sure he had just declared to the town that he’d be leaving to travel with her. But beyond that, she hardly knew him. She tried to focus on what she knew. She knew he loved chems, but so did she. Okay, she knew he was ghoul, as if appearances ever mattered. She had found Nate attractive through it all, even with the massive scars he bore. She knew he liked knives and justice. So did she, she was a lawyer once upon a time, and she carried her switchblade everywhere. This was becoming really hard, damnit. She knew he was kind, she knew he was a good lover, she knew he liked the way she racked her nails down his scarred back and she knew she liked the way his bit on her softest parts. 

A heat pooled in her. Her heart skipped a few beats. _Write this off as lust. Fuck and go. You’re above feelings. Feelings get you killed out here. He’s a womanizer and you’re not falling for that **again.**_

He was the mayor of Goodneighbor. He had a responsibility. And a reputation. She was the Sole Survivor of Vault 111, she was the General of the Minutemen. She was supposed to bring justice to the wasteland and bring down the Institute and bring her son home. They were positively _not_ supposed to get emotionally entangled in each other. And yet, here they were. They hardly knew each other, but they were laying side by side, covered in sweat and sheets and complications. 

She tried to block out how he called her ‘doll’ and 'love’, she tried to block out how she wanted nothing more than to cuddle. She wanted to not feel, just do, she wanted to get off and get gone. But that isn’t who she was, no matter how hard she tried. She was supposed to at least pretend to mourn her dead husband, even if no one else knew the truth of her marriage. And yet….

Here she was. This whole thing got a lot more complicated. Damn. The worst part? She wanted more. She wanted to dive into the flames head-first.


End file.
